Katara's Journey
by Hetty1204
Summary: Katara goes on a journey to find out more about her partner and his uncovered past...AangxKatara


Katara's Journey

I am currently in the Southern Air Temple with my boyfriend Avatar Aang. It has been four years since we ended the war and one year since we rebuilt this temple. I have so many unanswered questions about Aang, like 'Why did you never meet your parents?' or 'Did you know anything about them?'. I've never dared ask him these questions as I'm afraid they'll upset him in some way. I wonder if-

"Katara!" I was jerked out of my thoughts upon hearing my name. "What are you thinking about?" I looked up to see my boyfriend gazing down at me with mischievous eyes, an over-confident smirk on his face. I scowled.  
"You know I don't have to be thinking about you all the time." He smirked again.  
"Oh come on I'm too irresistible not to think about." He wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh at his childishness.  
"Ok I was thinking about you," He did a fist pump as he jumped in the air. I raised my eyebrows at this, "But not just you," this caught his attention and he suddenly became very serious. I had to bite back a smile at how he could go from being the goofy twelve-year-old kid me and my brother found in that iceberg to the wise Avatar he was destined to be, "I was thinking about how you never knew your parents and what they must have been like. I mean I look like my mother and Sokka looks like our father but you...nobody's ever seen or heard of your parents and you never met them so you've never known anything about yourself. Like who you must have acted or looked like more." His eyes clouded over with sadness and I instantly regretted sharing my thoughts with him.  
"I think I need some fresh air." He snapped open his glider and ran out of the temple. I groaned and slammed my head on the table.

It had been hours since Aang had left and I was beginning to worry about him. I got out of bed and trailed along the empty corridors which would once have been full of monks and children. Whilst I was thinking about all of the people that lived here I had subconsciously made my way to the library. Well I might as well do something. I opened the door and stepped into the room. It contained shelf after shelf of scrolls and books all piled together neatly in rows. I walked further into the room and started scanning the shelves looking for something that would catch my eye.  
"Katara," A voice whispered behind me causing a shiver to go up my spine. I turned around and got into a fighting stance. To my confusion there was nothing there, "Katara." The voice whispered again.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted threateningly. Someone giggled behind me and I saw an attractive young spirit. I gasped in shock. She looked like an airbender.  
"Who-who are you?" I whispered. She smiled.  
"I am the spirit of the wind. My name is Fuu. I have heard a lot about you and how you want to know more about your partners difficult past," I just sat there, like an idiot, with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. She giggled again, "Come we must go now." She place one of her hands on my forehead and the other on my heart. I felt a huge gust of wind surround me and I was lifted into the air.

I landed on the ground with a small thud. I groaned and sat up. I heard Fuu giggle behind me. I turned and saw that she was now transparent and had a faint blue glow that surrounded her.  
"Where are we?," She smiled and spread her arms out gesturing to look around. I turned back and saw that we were at the temple but there were air nomads. Benders, children monks, nuns. They were all here! My mouth dropped open at the sight, "How...?" I said trailing off.  
"You must know about what happened the day your partner was born," I opened my mouth to say something but she held up her hand to silence me, "You shouldn't speak to me as no one but you can see me." I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Well how am I supposed to know what to do?" She gave me a gentle smile.  
"You'll know what to do." She said as she started to fade away. Great. Now I'm on my own in a temple filled with people who are supposed to be dead. Could things get any better?  
I started walking around the temple receiving many incredulous glances at what I guessed was my nation's features. I ignored them all and wandered about until finally I found the infirmary.  
'You must know about what happened the day your partner was born.'  
Fuu's words kept bouncing around in my head as I tried to figure out what she meant. I already knew that today was Aang's birthday and that I'm supposed to find out what happens but other than that I got nothing. I took a seat outside the infirmary in the hope that Aang's mother might go into labour and need to come here.

After a couple of hours I got restless. I stood up and walked outside for some air. Just as I'd done this I saw a man and woman standing on their own surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. The woman was heavily pregnant and looked like she could pop at any second. The man was standing protectively over the woman as the soldiers continued to get closer. I started walking towards them and as I did this I started to hear some of the conversation.  
"Now we all know that the Avatar cycle goes Water, Earth, Fire..." Who I assumed was the general said as he waved his hand gesturing that he wanted the man to continue.  
"Air." The man said through gritted teeth.  
"That's right. At least you're not like most of the brainless barbarians around here," The general said with a snarl. He looked over at the woman with a smirk, "And it looks like your partner is about to give birth doesn't it? And we don't want to have to kill the child when it's alive-"  
"You will not touch her!" The man shouted obviously getting angrier and angrier by the second.  
"Oh but my dear Kuya we all know it must be done." The general backed away and I watched as the soldiers moved dangerously close the young couple. I frowned. There was no way I was going to let the Fire Nation kill these innocent people but just as I was about to help them I felt a hand grip my wrist. I turned and saw that it was Fuu.  
"You cannot interfere. You could change your present and your future."  
"But I can't let them die!" She looked at me with a sad smile.  
"What happens is what will always happen at this time and no matter what you cannot change it. It's fate." She let go of my wrist and faded away again. I grunted and turned back to see that the soldiers were all lying on the ground unconscious and Kuya was standing there triumphantly. It didn't last long.

The general came back a frown on his face.  
"Well done Kuya. You defeated my soldiers," Kuya smirked, "But you forgot about me." I looked on in horror as he raised his fist and shot a fireball at Kuya. My mind went foggy and I barely registered the screams that were forcing their way into my head. I snapped out of it to see that the woman was kneeling next to Kuya's corpse crying and begging for him to come back. I saw the general point his fist in her direction and I cracked. I sprinted towards this murderer, water forming like snakes around my arms. Just as he was about to shoot I threw a water whip at his head. He turned slowly and looked at me. I glared at him, hatred in my eyes for this man that killed someone so innocent. The woman looked up at me with hopeful eyes.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? A waterbender. Two enemies in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased." He had his horrible smirk back on his face as he got into a fighting stance. I closed my eyes and felt my chi flowing through my body. I opened my eyes and attacked.

The fight didn't last long as he was inexperienced when it came to battling Master waterbenders. As he lay on the ground unconscious I ran over to the woman and helped her up. She started screaming for Kuya. Pained screams soon took their place as she clutched her stomach and I realised she was going into labour. My eyes widened and I sprung into action. I tried to get her to walk to the infirmary but she was already having her first contraction.  
"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I helped get into position on the ground and some of the sisters came to help. After she was dilated ten centimetres I yelled at her to push. Her breathing was coming in short quick gasps. She started pushing and soon her baby was born. I cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket that one of the sisters had brought and congratulated her at having a healthy baby boy. I handed her her child and watched as her face lit up with pure joy.

Tears pricked my eyes as I knew that she wasn't going to survive this birth. Her breathing was already dangerously heavy. She was cooing at the baby. I heard one of the sisters ask her what she wanted to name him.  
"I want to name him Aang." My eyes nearly went to the back of my head.  
"Aang?!" All of their eyes were fixed on my face. I flushed pink, embarrassed. The woman smiled.  
"Yes, Aang. He's named after his grandfather." I stared at the woman in front of me. This was Aang's mother. Now that I think about it she looks a lot like Aang.  
"What's your name?" Wow I surprised myself by asking that one. I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned a deep shade of red. She smiled gently as if she knew who I was.  
"My name is Meifeng." I smiled back at her and looked into her eyes. I suddenly felt a huge gust of wind pick me up.  
"Wait! No! I-I'm not ready! I still have so many unanswered questions! Wait!" My cries went unheard and I was lifted higher in the air.

I landed with a loud thud this time. I looked around and found myself back in the library. I sat up. "Fuu?" I whispered. There was no reply. I sighed and stood up. As I went to open the door to go back to my room, a ghostlike hand stopped me. I looked up expecting to see Fuu but instead I saw Meifeng. She smiled at me."Thank you. For protecting my son." I smiled back. She let go of my hand and disappeared. I was about to open the door again when it flung open.

"Katara!" Aang appeared in the door open his eyes frantic. He looked at me and hugged me till I couldn't breathe.  
"Aang." I managed to get out between gasps. He immediately let go.  
"Katara where have you been? I've searched the whole temple, looking for you. I didn't know where you'd gone and-" I cut him off by kissing him.  
"I went on an adventure." He looked at me incredulously.  
"What? An adventure?" I smiled at him and chuckled softly to myself.  
"Yup. And I'll tell you about it tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"Tomorrow." I said sterner this time. He sighed and took my hand. I rested my head on is shoulder as we walked back to our room wondering how the heck I was supposed to tell him about this one.

THE END

Fuu (FUU)- Wind

Kuya (空也)- Expanding Sky

Meifeng (梅峰)- Beautiful Wind

I know it is extremely random which is probably because I dreamed about it last night. Woah that sounded sad. Ah who cares. Hope you liked it and if you didn't then you didn't. Please review! :)


End file.
